


MIKE - A Microfiction Rewrite

by PSouth13



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Gen, Microfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSouth13/pseuds/PSouth13
Summary: Jim Butcher has written several micro-fiction works (published on his official website) for the 20th anniversary of Dresden Files. When the first one dropped, we directly met the mechanic Mike for the first time.This is my version of that scene.
Kudos: 8





	MIKE - A Microfiction Rewrite

Man's a weird customer, but I don't judge. I take what I'm given and make it whole again.

Or at least, get it running again.

I don't know what Mr. Dresden does, exactly, but it's hell on wheels. He brings in that poor beetle at least twice a month without fail, and it's all I can do to keep it running for nine days in ten. Last time, I had to strip out half the wiring to get at all the burnt-out portions. It's like Mr. Dresden has been over-volting his battery, except I'm not sure he even knows what a battery is.

I heard an engine backfire in the parking lot, and then a long idle wheeze as the engine noises faded below identification. I recognized the sound, even as I started cataloging everything I heard wrong with the car. 

I glanced up at my work calendar before I headed out to the floor. I had my Dresden-free days marked, keeping a running bet for when he would next show up. He'd picked up the Blue Beetle not three days before, so this was a bit earlier than usual. But as needs must, I guess.

I sauntered out the door, calling out as I went. "Mr. Dresden! How are you toda- What did you do to that car?!"

I stared, aghast, as Mr. Dresden unfolded himself to stand beside the car. The remains of the car, I should say. From where I stood, I could see several long furrows running along the roof and shattering the back window. I could see this easily because the front window was entirely missing. There were dents along the entire side of the car I could see, as if he had sideswiped something squishy that wouldn't move, and there was a strong scent of ozone mixed with burnt oil and… pancakes? That was weird, since these old bugs didn’t even have a radiator.

My words from earlier came back to mind. I take what I am given. 

""Hey Mike," Mr. Dresden drawled. Drawled! "Would you believe it wasn't my fault?"

I snorted. "Honestly, I'd rather not know if it was a mobster with a backhoe or fairies, as long as you pay me."

He winced, and I had a flash of insight. He opened his mouth, then closed it again. Then, "would you take a plate of cookies?"

I sighed. "So it's like that. Between jobs?"

His hand went to the back of his head. "Actually, I'm still trying to get paid for the Coldwater case, but the CPD is slower than cold molasses. Tonight was, unfortunately, pro bono."

"Kids?"

He nodded grimly. "Kids."

I shook my head, then called out to Pietr to tow the car in. Mr. Dresden tossed me the keys.

"You already call a cab?" I asked. He nodded. 

I turned back to the office, then paused. I looked back at the big lug, standing there hunched next to his car. He had bruising up the side of his face, and the slightly spaced out look that told me not everything had gone well. I didn't want to press, but-

"Fast or cheap?" With Mr. Dresden, good wasn't an option; it was a requirement, or the Beetle wouldn't make it out to Main.

Mr. Dresden looked at me and squared his jaw, his shoulders straightening. "Cheap. The job is done; I don’t need it fast" 

And there was grim satisfaction in his tone.

**Author's Note:**

> The character of Mike from Mr. Butcher's first micro-fiction did not particularly resonate for me as written. Specifically, his personality didn't really stand out as unique amongst the many magic-blind "normal" characters. In trying to explain why, I ended up writing my own version of the micro-fiction. I've kept elements of the original (you should go read it!) but have tried to present them in a new way.


End file.
